


Lady Grey & Apple Pie

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Only, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, F/F, M/M, Podfic, at least currently - I may edit the text at some point for posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Coffee Shop AU. Sam and Angie work in a coffeeshop together. Peggy is a regular customer with a crush. Sam is interested in Peggy's ex. Sam and Peggy form an alliance for great romantic glory (or at least hopefully success).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Grey & Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Knight_Tracer for being an excellent inspiration and an overall awesome person, also for putting up with all my typos.

[zip mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/Lady%20Gray%20and%20Apple%20Pie.mp3.zip)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
